The Adventures of The Big Four: The great return
by MayaLoveTheBigFour
Summary: Ok, so this is a multi crossover between Tangled, Rise of The Guardians, Brave and How To Train Your Dragon. I'm not a professional writer, and I'm not English. So don't expect much. I'm going to try to introduce some romance, but I don't think it's going to go well. And if the chapter is too short, I apologize and I promise I'll try to make chapter 2 longer. Hope you enjoy it.
1. All gone

**The Adventures of The Big Four: The great return. **

Chapter 1: All gone

**On Corona… **

"Rapunzel?" *knok, knok, knok* Rapunzel opened her eyes, and yawned. She looked around her room. She got up and stretched.

*knok, knok, knok* "Rapunzel, wake up!" Someone was at the door. Pascal was sleeping on his special soft pillow. Rapunzel smiled.

"Better not wake him up."she thought. The knoking grew stronger, which meant the person was losing its patience.

"One moment!" she said yawning. She dragged herself towards the door. She took a quick look in the mirror than passed it. Just her usual self, with purple pijamas and long blond hair. "What?!" It was impossible! Her hair should have been short and brown! She stared at the mirror shocked.

" Rapunzel, open up!" shouted a woman's voice behind the door. Rapunzel thought it was the queen.

"Mother you won't believe it!" she said as she rushed to open the door. She opened it large. "My hair is-" A sack covered her head as the woman pushed her hair inside and closed the door quickly.

**Meanwhile on Berk… **

"Ah! Ouch!" said Hiccup as he rubbed his head. He picked the piece of wood and rolled his eyes. "Toothless" he said to himself. *bum, bum* The roof was shaking.

" Alright bud, I'm up!" he shouted. Hiccup dressed up while more pieces of wood fell all over the place.

" You can stop now buddy!" He shouted again as he took his helmet. But the lilato grew stronger. Strange. Toothless used to stop when he heard his voice. He shouted louder.

"Toothless I'm up, stop destroying my roof!" It stopped. "Now that's bette-aah!" With a loud crash, one of the poles fell on the floor, bringing a large part of the roof with it. Hiccup managed to avoid it with half a meter.

"What the… now he's gone too far!" he said angrily as he smashed his helmet onto the floor and slammed the door opened. "What's wrong with you!" he managed to say as a hammer landed on his head making him faint. An old man pushed him into a sack and ran away.

**Same day on Dunbroch… **

"What?" Merida woke up at the sound of footsteps. Getting louder and louder. She opened her eyes wide enough to see her room and most of her hair covering her face. She yawned. " Urgh! I hate those little troublemakers." she whispered to herself as she streched. It must have been her little brothers. Or not.

"Wait, what's that?" she said as she thoroughly woke up. There was another sound. The sound of sand. There was no sand on the hall! She tried to reach her bow but she only found the empty table. She gasped is surprise. Something was not right. Her arrows were missing together with her bow. She ran in the bathroom, dressed up then grabbed her sword and waited. It was getting closer. She held her sword above her head as the door slammed open.

"Aaaaaaaaah!" she shouted trying to hit it. A black whip slapped her hand making her drop her sword and fall on the floor. She opened her eyes wide just to see black sand covering her entire body.

"Gone?! How can they be gone?" The toys from the table smashed on the floor breaking to pieces.

"Calm yourself North, you are going to destry the whole place!"

"How can I be calm when our newest guardians, plus Jack are gone?!"

"Well, smashing everything won't help mate" Sandy agreed by nodding. The Yetis took the broken toys to the fabric.

"Where could they be? None of their family members know anything about them." Said Tooth worried.

"In trouble! They are in trouble, we gotta help them! Now!" said Bunny determined to help and entered one of his tunels. And got back a few seconds later. "Where exactly are we supposed to go?"

Sandy shrugged his shoulders making a "?" above his head. A few elves tried to tell something to North.

"Shu, shu! Get off me, we are in grave situation, you can tell me later! Now shu!" The elves frowned. They took two globes each and went out.

"I say we split up! Search the whole planet and don't stop until we find them all!" suggested North.

"I don't think it's a good idea mate. They could be anywhere. It's a big planet."

"It'll work, trust me! I feel it in my belly!" said North rubbing his belly.

"Alright then! Does your belly know where to start?" said Bunny annoyed. North rubbed his belly and stared at it then nodded.

"Bunny, go to Corona. Tooth, search on Berk. Sandy, you take Dunbroch. And I take everywhere!" said North raising his hands up and smiling at each of them. They were shocked. He started laughing.

"Ho, ho, ho! Didn't I tell you? The belly knows everything." Bunny rolled his eyes.

"Sure mate. Whatever you say." Then he jumped into one of his tunels. North smiled.

"To the sleigh!" he said. Yetis began to prepare the sleigh, and elves tried to stay out of their way. Sandy flew away in one of his sand planes waving goodbye. North put on a coat and a hat preparing to take off.

"Wait!" shouted Tooth and every one stopped. Including Sandy that didn't have time to get too far away.

"What is it Tooth?" asked North. Tooth flew near the table where 6 globes were supposed to be staying.

"North, where are the globes?" she asked. North widened his eyes as he stared at the empty table. He frowned and tightened his fists. "Elves."

The first elf arrived in Corona. He and his friends were going to meet after searching for clues. He searched the whole palace without being seen, when he reached Rapunzel's room. He met Pascal, who was worried and angry. He turned red when he saw the elf, but calmed down when he found out he was coming from the north pole. Pascal showed something to the elf and they went together back to the pole.

Sandy landed and made the plane vanquishe in the air.

"Those nastay elves took my globes! Ah, I needed them!" said North.

"But why? What did they need them for?" asked Tooth. Right before North could say anything Bunny jumped from one of his tunels, wet and furious.

" North?" He looked angry.

"You're back already?"said North surprised.

" Oh, I'm back mate. And I'm not happy. You and your stupid belly! You sent one of your elves to play a trick on me! I tried to avoid it and I fell in the river! This is serious stuff and you're playing games with me?!" he turned red and frowned.

" Hey! No one insults the belly! Besides, it was not my fault! They took the globes when I wasn't looking. Who knows where they might be right now."

On Berk, the other elf arrived in the wrong place and the wrong time, for he got in trouble. Toothless saw him and chased him. The poof elf ran and ran for his life. When he tripped and fell over, he showed Toothless the globe and he calmed down. He even offered to take him back to Hiccup's house, then he showed him something. The elf agreed seriously and entered a globe.

Meanwhile, on Dunbroch the other elf was questioning a whitness. He asked about Merida, about the kidnapper, about other whitnesses and so on. But it didn't respond so the elf got angry and chased the whitnesss all around the place until the hen hid and he lost her. Then a horse appeared out of nowhere and picked him up. It was a big, black horse. Angus, Merida's horse. He put the elf on a wooden bench, showed something to him then they both went through a globe back to the north pole.

"How are we to find jack and his friends, together with their kidnapper if we don't have any globes?!" shouted North again throwing his hat and coat away. Two Yetis caught them and left.

"Wait. What if they weren't kidnaped?"

"Come on Tooth! Is ridiculous. Where else could they be?" answered North.

"She does have a point mate. Ya know how good they are with pranks. Maybe this is another of their sneaky little tricks they're playing on us." Agreed Bunny.

"Hmm.." said North. "Maybe you're right. Perhabs they are just playing with-" North didn't get to finnish his sentence, because a globe appeared above his head and and the first elf, plus Pascal landed on him, soon joined by the other elves, Angus and Toothless.

"What is this?!" shouted North from under the mountain of animals and elves. " Get off me!" He looked at the three elves. His face turned as red as his christmas hat. "You… YOU NAUGHTY LITTLE PESTS! YOU TOOK MY GLOBES, NO ONE TAKES MY GLOBES WITHOUT PERMISSION!"

"North wait!" interrupted the tooth fairy.

"What is problem? Can't you see I'm busy?!"

"They brought guests mate." Revealed Bunny. Sandy agreed, and to make things clearer he pointed to Angus and made a sand arrow above his head. Meaning he was Merida's. Then he picked Pascal up and changed the picture into a frying pan, which meant Pascal belonged to Rapunzel. He put him down and scratched Toothless behind his ear than made a viking helmet float above his head. That meant Toothless was Hiccup's pet. North calmed down and widened his eyes.

"Sandy is right." He said. "Why did you bring them here?" he asked the elves. Then Angus took Merida's bow and arrows from the floor and gave them to Bunny.

"These are red-head's arrows. She nevers goes anywhere without them." He said a little worried. Then Pascal dragged Rapunzel's crown to Tooth.

*gasp* "This belongs to Rapunzel!" she said. "It's her crown! She always wears it." Whispered Tooth then landed on her knees holding Rapunzel's crown tight. She looked worried sick. Then Tootless dropped Hiccups helmet from his mouth. Bleah! North pushed it a little with his foot.

"This is Hiccup's favorite helmet! Is not good. They never go anywhere without their things. It is no doubt now. The have been kidnapped! We have to help!" said North turning around. But the view saddened him. Tooth was about to cry and Bunny held his head down. Sandy was rubbing Tootless with a sad look. The poor dragon. Bunny turned to face North.

"We have no idea where they are mate." They all looked at North. Sad, worried and desperate.


	2. Trapped

**The Adventures of The Big Four: The great return. **

Chapter 2: Trapped

Rapunzel tried to open her eyes, but she was extremely tired. She forced herself to open them but she saw nothing. Darkness. She tried to move and rub them but she couldn't feel her hands. She couldn't move them either. Her legs were chained up too!

"How is my flower feeling?"said a woman's voice. Rapunzel jumped back. She knew that voice, she could have recognised it anywhere.

"No."she whispered. "No, no, no not you, no this is not possible this is an illusion!"she shouted.

"Darling you look scared. What's the matter? Didn't you miss your mother?" spoke the woman again.

"You are not my mother! Get away from me!" she shouted again, struggling to get out of her chains. The woman backed up to avoid the girl's struggling.

"Sssh! You'll wake the others." Whispered the woman.

"Stop telling me what to do!" yelled Rapunzel.

"Rapunzel? Rapunzel! Rapunzel you're here!" said a voice Rapunzel knew so well.

"Merida! Merida, I'm so glad to hear you! Where are you?" said Rapunzel grinning large. There was a moment of silence.

"I-I'm right next to ye Rapunzel. Can't ye see me?" asked Merida. Her voice lost the happiness before, she sounded woried.

"Of course I can't! How can you see anything through this darkness?!"said Rapunzel turning her face towards the place the sound was coming from. Merida screamed.

"Merida! Merida what's the matter?" asked Rapunzel.

"Y-Your eyes…" she started. Rapunzel bended closer to listen.

"Rapunzel, you're blind."

"What is matter with you?" said North. Bunny stood quietly and Sandy turned his face. North waited.

"Well?" he said. Tooth was the only one to lift her head up. North faced her waiting for an answer. Her face was wet with tears.

"North…"she began. "What if we're too late?" North raised his eyebrows in surprise. He did not expect that answer.

"Too late?! No! No! No such thing as too late! They are out there and we are going to find them!" exploded North. He could not believe his fellow guardians were giving up so easily.

"And how do you know we are going to find them mate? Did your belly tell you this? Hm?" said Bunny obviously iritated.

"No. I told myself. I can't believe you are giving up so easy leaving them to face the dangers they are into right now alone. Is impossible! Tooth!" said North pointing to her. The queen of the tooth fairies looked up. North continued. "When you faries got ill and you could not help them, who healed them all?" Tooth smiled and looked at Rapunzel's crown.

"She did. With all the power she still had." She sniffed and wiped out her tears flying up again. Then North pointed to Bunny.

"And you!" Bunny looked at North. " When your eggs lost their way in the tunels and you couldn't find them, who got them all back on the right course safe and sound?" Bunny grinned and chuckled looking at Merida's bow and arrows.

"She haunted all the wolves and brought my eggs back safely." North smiled. Then looked at Sandy.

"Sandy. You remember the time when you fell into the sea and lost most of your sand." Sandy nodded. "Who saw you from the air before you could drown, rescued you and dried your sand up?" asked North. Sandy suddenly smiled and pointed to his sand viking helmet. "Exactly! And me." Said North putting his hands on his hips. "When you were all busy and Christmas was three day away. Who helped me rebuilt all the toys Phill lost when the crane broke?" The others smiled large.

"They did." Said Bunny and Tooth. Sandy nodded. Then he made a sand viking helmet above his head followed by a long line of toys.

"Yes Sandy, Hiccup built them all. And Rapunzel painted them." Said Tooth. Then Bunny joined the conversation.

"And Merida stood up night and day to test them and fix them. You're right mate. We are going to find them no matter what!" said Bunny determined. Tooth and her fairies began to get excited.

"Let's do it!" said Tooth. Sandy hit the palm of his left hand with his right fist.

"That's the spirit Sandy! Ha, ha!" said North.

"Tell us where to begin mate."said Bunny. North smiled. His fellow guardians were the ones he knew once again.

"Alright. Bunny send every egg you can find to search on Corona and the forest. And make sure you check that tower. Is very important you contact Flynn too. He will help. And take Pascal." Bunny nodded and jumped into one of his tunels. North turned around.

"Sandy, you send your sand all over Dunbroch and the forest, while you stay above and search the mountains. And ask the king if he can help. He has an army you know. Take Angus. He knows those places." Sandy nodded and put Angus in a sand cage while he flew away in a sand plane, dragging Angus with him. North turned to Tooth.

"Tooth! Your fairies! Send them to search Berk, and you track Hiccup's trail. Use Toothless to do that. Oh and, see if you can find that tail built by Hiccup. I presume you don't know how to fly dragons do you? Tell his friends to do the same thing." North got his clothes back and headed to the door that leaded to the fabric. "To the sleigh!" Tooth looked at Babytooth and her friends.

"North." North turned around. "What about Jack?"

"Eeh! Jack is not new guardian. He can take care of himself. He will be fine." Said North smiling. Tooth grinned and flew away. North's smile disapeared. "I hope."

"Blind…" said Rapunzel. You could hear her breathe. She breathed louder, and louder, and louder. "No. No, no, no this can't be happening! Not now!" Her dispair turned to anger. "You witch! You filthy witch! How could you?!" she shouted. Merida widened her eyes, She could never had imgined Rapunzel speak like that.

"Darling don't be upset. And don't insult me like that! Why, how could you shout at your very own mother. Don't you love me anymore?" She said with an inocent honeyd voice.

"You are not my MOTHER!" shouted Rapunzel struggling in her chains. Someone moaned. Rapunzel turned her face towards the sound. "Merida, what was that?" Merida looked at the chained boy with a missing leg. She recognized him instantly.

"Hiccup! Hiccup you're ok! Thank goodness!" she shouted. She turned to the woman. "Let 'im go!" she said through her teeth. The woman laughed. She had black hair and was wearing a dark red dress. She knew her very well. It was the woman that imprissoned Rapunzel. Gothel. She was as evil as Mor'du and Merida knew it. Gothel stopped laughing. She smiled at Merida, but not with a friendly expression.

"No." she said with an innocent face. Rapunzel thought Merida was about to explode. She broke free with a force Gothel had never seen before, roaring like a wild beast. She punched Gothel in the face right after her smile dissapeared. Gothel fell unconsciousness on the floor and Merida kicked her away making her hit the wall. She broke Rapunzel's chains and then set Hiccup free.

"Hiccup! Hiccup wake up we hav' to go! Hiccup!" she tried to wake him but he could not wake up, for he was exhausted. Rapunzel groped through the room. Merida forgot Rapunzel could not see.

"Here, le'me help you." She said picking up Hiccup and gently placing him on her shoulder. Then she helped Rapunzel gather her hair, that was now blond again and very, very, very long.

"Merida." said Rapunzel. Merida turned to face her. "I'm scared." She said with a sweet little terrified voice that would make your heart melt. Merida felt so sorry for her. Losing her vision was a huge problem for Rapunzel. Being a healer type of guardian, and with her hair gone, her eyes had been the only thing what made her a healer. Without them she wouldn't have been a guardian. But now she had her hair and Merida knew she was still a guardian.

"There's nothin' to be scare' of Punz. We hav' to get out 'f here and we can go home. It's goin' to be ok." Merida tried to give her confidence.

"Merida you first need to tell me where we are. I need you to be my eyes until I get my vision back. Please." She replied. Hiccup moaned again, but louder.

"Punz?" Rapunzel turned towards the sound. "Ye need ta heal him. I thin' he's hurt." Said Merida worried. Rapunzel tried to figure out where she and Hiccup were.

"I will, but you kinda need to help me find him." Said Rapunzel groping around the room. Merida kept forgetting Rapunzel was blind. She put Hiccup down and got up to help her, but Rapunzel suddenly straightened her back and walked towards Hiccup just like a zombie that stopped one centimeter away from him. She shook her head as if she just woke up from a dream. She looked around the room, even if she was blind. Merida was shocked.

"How did ye do that?" she asked.

"Do what?" said Rapunzel confused. Then Hiccup moaned and moved a bit. Rapunzel heard him and touched him. "I found him! … How did I find him?" she asked.

"No tim' for dat! Heal 'im please!" begged Merida. Rapunzel nodded then started singging. Her hair started glowing. Merida sighed of relief and smiled when Hiccup woke up. He seemed a little dizzy at first but then he suddenly started struggling and shouting. He hit Rapunzel in the face and she fell back holding her hand onto her face.

"Get away, get away!" he shouted. Merida tried to calm him.

"Hiccup! Oh, ye're ok!" she said running towards him to hug him. But Hiccup saw her and kicked her away shouting and backing up.

"Get away from me you old witch! Stay away! Help!" he shouted desperately. Merida fell on her back right next to Rapunzel who was trying to get up.

"Old witch? Hiccup it's me Merida! Don't ye reco'nize me?" she said getting up. Hiccup didn't trust her at first but when he saw her dress he realized it _**was **_Merida.

"Merida? Merida! It's really you!" he said smiling large. Merida nodded.

"Yes. Yes it's me! Why didn't ye reco'nize me?" she said smiling. Hiccup just realized why he didn't. His face expression dramaticly changed.

"Oh no." he said. Merida's smile dissapeared. She got a few steps closer and listened.

"Your hair is grey!"

"Go faster!" The reindeers flew like the wind over buildings and roads but there was no sign of Jack or any other guardian. North decided to head for Burgess where it should have been winter. Jack was probably there hanging out with Jamie and his friends. He would have gone there in the first place but he had to meet the others to see how they were doing. He met Tooth and her fairies on Berk first. He had some trouble landing. There were dragons flying everywhere and people were running all over the island. Tooth was not in the village. She and Babytooth were searching an old cottage on a hill. The man who lived there was named Mildew and he hated dragons, especially Toothless. He used to come at 2:00 sharp with the complaint of the day, but he was nowhere to find. He went missing the same day Hiccup did. The vikings were furious because their greatest dragon trainer was gone, and most of them blaimed Mildew, for they knew he hated Hiccup and his friends. Tooth was searching every centimeter of the house as North entered.

"Tooth! How goes the searching?" Tooth turned around.

"Not good so far I'm afraid." She answered. "There's nothing here but the vikings keep saying that I should look again each time I say I couldn't find anything. How about you?" she said. North sighed and sat down.

"Not better. I can't find anyone. There's no sign of them." He said. Babytooth tried to show something to Tooth.

"What is it?" said Tooth. North got up and walked towards Babytooth.

"What is she saying?" he asked. Babytooth flew near the library and tried to grab a small green book with a dragon carved on the helve. But it was too heavy. Tooth got closer and grabbed it. She showed it to North.

"Is just a book." said North rather dissapointed. Tooth looked through it's pages and shook her head.

"No, no, no North it's not a book it's a journal, it's a journal!" she said excited. She and Babytooth were grinning large. "We found a clue!" she said hugging the journal. North took it and looked through it's pages.

"It must be the journal of that Mail-do guy. "said North. Tooth giggled.

"His name is Mildew North, not Mail-do."

"Ah, who cares. Maybe it says here about Hiccup." Said North and started reading a page.  
_"Tommorow is the big day. I will meet the others and we will finally get what we were promised! I can't wait to get rid of those overgrown lizards! And those insolent kids! I hate them as much as I hate dragons. Once they lose their precious dragons they will get so miserable, that they might even leave the town. That would be perfect. I will get the peace I deserve! I know exactly how to capture that little one legged pest of Stoick's. If I make him get out of the house early I could hit his head with my favorite hammer and grab him without attracting any attention. I have to leave early, or someone might see me. The gate through the mountain is the safest way. Once I take him to the others they will leave me alone. But I mustn't miss a long time! If I don't come back by 2:00 they'll be wondering where I've gone. I need an excuse. And in case I forget it, the code for the door: __λξςυυχϖ__ .This will be so much fun!"_

"That is all he wrote." Said North closing the journal. "The one legged pest must have been Hiccup, and the gate through the mountain must be where he is."

"Got it." Said Tooth. "I'll tell my fairires to stop searching."

"Ask the vikings if they could show you the way. I'll be back." Said North putting the book back on the shelf and walking towards the door. Tooth followed.

"But where are you going?" she asked. North got into the sleigh.

"To see the others. Hya!" said North and the reindeers flew away, into the sky.

"Aaaaaaah!" Hiccup and Rapunzel covered their ears.

"Merida it's okay, calm down!" said Rapunzel looking into thin air.

"OKAY?! HOW CAN THIS BE OKAY!? I HAV' GREY HAIR!" shouted Merida.

"And I am_**blind**_ so stop complaining!"yelled Rapunzel. The echo resounded throughout the room. No one moved. "Thank you." Said Rapunzel.

"This is weird." Said Hiccup.

"Really? How come?" said Merida ironicaly. She was obviously furious.

"No, Merida not that. I mean, it's weird that you have grey hair but that's not what I meant. It's weird that a part of each one of us is missing." He said jumpind in one leg to Merida. She helped him hold his balance.

"What?" said Rapunzel.

"I am missing my leg, Merida is missing her hair's colour and you are missing your vision. Isn't _**that**_ a bit strange?" explained Hiccup.

"Ye're right." Said Merida. "Wait a minute! We don't hav' any idea wher' we are!" she said. Everyone raised their eyebrows and looked around. Exept for Rapunzel.

" It doesn't matter. I'll never see where we are." She said sad. They were in some sort of tower. There was a light coming from four big opened windows on the wooden roof. And there were four places where prisoners were probably held, judging by the chains.

"That's wher' we wer' chained! Said Merida. Three pairs of chains were broken, but the fourth was untouched.

"What is that for?" said Hiccup. Rapunzel groped through the room.

"What is what?" she asked.

"There is a fourth pair of chains on the wall that are in great condition. Merida broke ours." Said Hiccup.

"There's no door." Said Merida. "How'r we gonna get out? Fly?"

"Fly? Fly! Oh my god Toothless!" said Hiccup looking around. There was no sign of him. "Where's Toothless?"

"Hiccup, he's a dragon. He can take car' of 'imself." Said Merida. Rapunzel screamed. They looked at her.

"Don't move or I kill her!" shouted Gothel holding a knife in front of Rapunzel's neck. Merida forgot Gothel was still in the room.

"Ye woudn't kill 'er! Ye need 'er!" said Merida.

"On the contrary dear, I only need her hair." grinned Gothel evily. Merida frowned at her.

"Merida don't." said Hiccup before she could do anything stupid. "Let's just listen to her." Merida sighed.

"Fine." She said and put Hiccup down. A stone door slammed opened behind them. They turned around and gasped in surprise.

13


	3. The unexpected

**The Adventures of The Big Four: The great return. **

Chapter 3: The Unexpected

Hiccup and Merida stared at the tall boy. He had blonde hair and glassy eyes. He was wearing a very light-blue cape woven to his light-blue tunic with a blue and gold button . His whole suit was light-blue/blue colored. His tunic and blouse had sparkely snowflake models and his trousers were blue, with white big snowflakes on them and golden edges. His boots were light-blue with one huge snowflake in the middle sorounded by smaller ones. His cape sparkeled as he walked into the light with his hands behind his back. He looked at the kids, slightly surprised to see them. Then he saw Gothel holding the knife in front of Rapunzel's neck. He frowned and stared at her, clearly not happy to see her. He bended his forehead.

"Gothel…" he said. She smiled, obviously satisfied to see him angry.

"Why Elson, how kind of you to join us! Be a dear and get those kids chained up." Merdia and Hiccup gasped, widened their eyes and looked at him. He looked at them too.

"ELSON?!" they said.

"Ye're th' boy jack kept tellin' us abit! He said ye waur 'is friend! Ye traitur! Ah shoold've knoon!"shouted Merida and tightened her fists. Elson looked surprisingly calm.

"Merida I suppose." He said.

"That'd be nane ay yer buisness!"she said through her teeth.

"I can't believe you are one of… them." Said Hiccup saying the word _them_ with obvious disgust. Elson smiled.

"And you would be Hiccup." He said and started walking along the walls. Hiccup jumped to the closest conclusion.

"You'd better stop smiling! Just because I have a weird name that doesn't mean you should make fun of it!" he yelled getting up. Elson stopped smiling.

"I didn't do anything." He said looking straight ahead.

"Don't ye hae th' coorage tae say 'at tae his face?" said Merida. Elson turned around furiously and walked straight to Hiccup before they could widen their eyes enough, still with his hands behind his back and stopped as close to his face as possible.

"I didn't do anything!" he said half yelling. Hiccup backed up and fell on the ground. Elson turned to Merida and spoke through his teeth.

"Happy now?" he said. Merida backed up, obviously surprised by his sudden change of mood. He took a deep breath then calmed down, frowning at Merida for a while, them getting back to his walk.

"I wouldn't provoke him." Said Gothel. Elson looked at Rapunzel while he walked.

"Ah! I guess you would be Rapunzel. Jack told me a lot about you." He said smiling again. "Gothel, what are you doing?" he asked stopping from his walk. His smile was gone. But Gothel smiled at him. It was the 'not until you do what I asked' smile. Elson rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked at Merida and Hiccup.

"Nothing personal." He said. Before they could answer he waved his hand hitting them with a small snow storm making them hit the wall. Merida felt her wrists cold as ice and so did Hiccup. When the snow storm stopped, their hands were chained with ice chains and they were covered with snow. Merida looked at him with a face that said something like: 'Ice? Seriously?'. She tried to break free but she couldn't. She widened her eyes in surprise. She broke free from real chains a few minutes ago, why couldn't she break free from ice chains? Ice should have been thin and easy to break. She tried and tried, then tried again. But her struggling was pointless. She frowned at Elson.

"Look, if you want explanations I'll give them to you, but later. Now I have a job to do." He said looking kinda sad, then went out. Gothel put her knife in her pocket and dragged Rapunzel to the chains that weren't broken. She chained her up then opened a large window they didn't see at first. There were metal bars intead of glass so that no one could escape. Gothel walked towards Rapunzel while she spoke.

"I hope you enjoy the fresh air and the view bcause it will not last long. And don't try to escape. You won't get out of here unless you somehow fly." She said, then took Rapunzel's hair and started singing.

"Flower, gleam and glow,

Let, your power shine." Rapunzel heard her and started struggling.

"Let my hair go you witch!" she yelled. But Gothel sang until she became young again. She smiled.

"That's better." She said heading for the door. "Oh, by the way! It's ice cutting time. You can watch it if you like." She slammed the door and dissapeared.

"Ice cutting time?" said Hiccup.

"I hae no idea Hiccup." Answered Merida. Rapunzel held her head down.

"Punz? Ye alright?" asked Merida. Rapunzel was about about to cry.

"I'll never get to see the ice cutting time." She said trying to hold her tears. Merida felt so sorry for her.

"Shhh! Don't cry punz, it's alrecht. We'll gie yer vision back." Merida tried to cheer her up. They looked outside the window.

"Gothel was right! We could never get out unless we fly!" said Hiccup staring at the huge distance between them and an ice lake. There were workers on the ice, walking towards the ice bridge that crossed the lake.

"What'r they daein'?" asked Merida.

The workers started cutting the ice in a melodic rythm. Then Merida and Hiccup saw Elson walking in the same rhythm on the ice bridge.

_**(recommended: listen to 'Frozen Heart' from frozen while reading this) **_

The workers started singing as Elson approached them. They got in line.

"_**Born of cold and winter air**_

_**and mountain rain combining.**_

_**This icy force both foul and fair**_

_**has a frozen heart worth mining." **_

Elson passed a few of them then raised his hands up, suddenly pushing them sideways. The ice cracked imediatelly.

"_**So cut through the heart, cold and clear.**_

_**Strike for love and strike for fear.**_

_**See the beauty, sharp and sheer**_

_**Split the ice apart**_

_**And break the frozen heart" **_

Elson picked up the pase and raised his arm in the direction of the man singing, raising both of them at the last one, then putting them behind his back again.

"_**Beautiful!**_

_**Powerful!**_

_**Dangerous!**_

_**Cold!**_

_**Ice has a magic,**_

_**can't be controlled.**_

_**Stronger than one, stronger than ten,**_

_**stronger than a hundred men! Ho!"**_

Elson continued to walk until he almost reached the other side.

"_**Born of cold and winter air**_

_**and mountain rain combining.**_

_**This icy force both foul and fair**_

_**has a frozen heart worth mining.**_

_**Cut through the heart, cold and clear.**_

_**Strike for love and strike for fear.**_

_**There's beauty and there's danger here**_

_**Split the ice apart" **_

He stepped on land, nodded at the workers then left.

"_**Beware the frozen heart..." **_

The workers got away in their sleighs. And left the lake. The space where ice had been cut froze in a few seconds. Merida and Hiccup were speechless, staring at the lake with their mouths opened. Then they looked at the mountain top Elson was walking towards and gasped.

"Dunbroch! Same as I remember it." Said North and landed on the field where the games used to be held. Now it was full with people looking everywhere and sand was floating all over the place. North got down from his sleigh and smiled. "Sandy." He thought. He heard someone yell his name. He turned around and saw a man wearing scottish clothes, with red short hair, a beard and a missing leg, joined by a woman with long brown hair, a golden crown and a green long dress running towards him. Angus was with them too, carying three identical little boys with curly, red hair and scottish clothes on his back.

"King Fergus, queen Elinor! Glad to see you. Hello boys!" said North waving at the triplets. Hubert, Hamish and Harris waved back at him. They didn't seem affected by Merida's kidnapping. But the king and queen were, especially the queen.

"North, so glad to hae ye here! The yella' sand man arrived too! Ye hae to help us!" said the king shaking North with all his strength. North barely managed to stop him. The queen arrived too. She seemed completeley weakened. She could barely stand up. Fergus helped her.

"My wee lad was kidnapped! How could ye lit such a thing happen?! Ye should have protected her!" she blaimed North.

" I'm sorry your majesty, but she was not at the north pole, there was no way I could protect her. Where is Sandy?" Angus stopped near North and the boys pinted to the forest.

"Aye, the sand man is in the forest,whaur Mor'du was killed. Please help 'im." Begged king Fergus. North nodded and got back into the sleigh.

"I'm on it!" he said then took off heading for the forest. Sandy was above the stones, spreading sand everywhere, looking exhausted. When he saw North land he only nodded.

"You can stop Sandy." Said North smiling. Sandy stopped and sighed mutely then wiped his forehead with his hand. North chuckled and stepped into the circle.

"Tired aren't we?" said North. Sandy smiled and nodded. He stepped on land and aproached North.

"Any sign of Merida?" asked North without smiling. Sandy shook his head, then shrugged his shoulders making a "?" above his head.

"No worry Sandy. Tooth and I found a clue about Hiccup, so we're good so far. How about a break?" asked North. Sandy thought for a while then nodded. They went back to the castle and ate something with the royal family.

"So Merida loved to climb the Queen's Tooth or rest on a clif?" asked North. Fergus and Elinor nodded.

"Aye, she used tae go thaur almost every day." Said the king looking sad.

"Ain she also liked to visit the witch's cottage tah see what she hud new ain tease her about the time she turned me intae a bear."Said Elinor forcing herself to smile. Hubert, Hamish and Harris nodded and pointed to themselves. The queen showed a real smile.

"Yes boys, ye too. Wee bear cubs ye were." Her smile slowly wiped off. North decided to finnish the conversation faster and leave.

"So, you've searched all her favorite places?"

"Aye, and no sign of 'er anywhere." Said the king. North got up.

"I promise we'll find her, don't worry." He said then headed for the sleigh. "Sandy, back to work." He yelled. Sandy nodded and flew away. The queen got up and followed North a few steps.

"Where are ye goin'?" she asked. North got into the sleigh.

"To see the others. Hya!" said North and the reindeers flew away, into the sky leaving Dunbroch behind.

Merida and Hiccup stared at the beautiful ice castle that was rising from the horizont. It was sparkling in the sunlight. It was almost sunset, so the sun gave it a crystaly glow.

"Punz, when we get yer vision back I hae tae show ye thes." Said Merida shocked. Rapunzel answered not very nicely.

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me that I don't have my vision and that I can't see what you see, and that I can't be as happy as you are. Thank you very much Merida, you are a true friend!" said Rapunzel harshly.

Merida realised what she just said and tried to undo her mistake.

"Punz-" she started.

"Don't bother! Just... be quiet." Said Rapunzel letting her head fall on her chest, and stayed there, hanging from her chains, on the other side of the room. Merida sighed. Hiccup realised what happened and tried to cheer her up.

"It's ok Merida. She lost her vision, it's normal for her to act like that. We all lost something. She'll be alright tomorrow." Whispered Hiccup. He was enjoying being so close to Merida. She sighed.

"Ye're reit Hiccup. We aw lost somethin'." She whispered back grabbing a lack of her grey hair and holding it. Her hair meant a lot to her. Not as much as her arrows and bow but a lot. Her hair was the first thing that got Hiccup to like her. Plus she loved having long, red, curly hair. She sighed again. "She'll bealrecht tommoraw." She let her lack of hair go and looked at Rapunzel. Hiccup looked at her. He knew what she was thinking about. But even without her red hair, he still loved her. He took a look at the ice castle, that was now glowing white and orange in the light of the sunset. He turned to Merida again.

"It's late. We should rest." He said silently. Merida looked at the floor.

"Aye. We shood. Guid night." She whispered then closed her eyes. Hiccup thought a little then gained corage and kissed her on her cheek quickly.

"Good night." He whispered as fast as he could then closed his eyes and let his head fall on his chest like Rapunzel to avoid Merida's eyes. Merida blushed instantly and opened her eyes wide. She looked at Hiccup. She took a deep breath and smiled. Then she took one last look at the ice castle before her head hit her chest and she fell asleep.

Corona was filled with people and easter eggs to the top, so North couldn't land nearby without crushing any of them. So he decided to land near Rapunzel's tower. There were less eggs there and more guards. Bunny heard him land and ran towards him. He was there with Flynn, and they were ivestigating.

"Bunny! Did you find anything?" asked North.

"Rapunzel is not here mate. But we did find something very interesting. Follow me." Said Bunny then jumped towards a door on the right of the tower, sorounded by guards. They climbed some stairs and entered the tower. They almost hit Maximus, who was sniffing all over the floor. North noticed almost instantly that the tower was empty. All there was left was a broken mirror, and empty closet, a bed with no pillows or blankets, and Rapunzel's paintings. North looked around trying not to get in Max's way.

"See mate? Everything is gone." Said Bunny. North looked at Max.

"Where's Flynn?" he asked. Bunny looked at the roof.

"Flynn! Get down mate. North is here." Said Bunny. North looked up. Flynn was standing on one of the poles from the roof, with his hand on a drawing of Rapunzel, looking sad. He didn't move.

"The name's Eugene, you oversized kangaroo!" he said. He didn't look that sad anymore. North was surprised. He knew very well that Flynn didn't like Bunny, but Jack used to call him kangaroo when they had a fight. Oversized was new. Bunny rolled his eyes.

"I don't care mate! This is serious, there's no time for that! Get down." Flynn sighed then moved onto another pole. He jumped on the closet then onto the floor.

"Max!" he called. Max walked towards him. Flynn crossed his hands on his chest, then put one foot over the other and supported his weight on Maximus. Bunny rolled his eyes again.

"This tower is completely empty, there's nothing to do. I don't even know why we're here. Hey North." Said Flynn. North nodded.

"Urgh! We're here to find clues about Rapunzel mate!" said Bunny.

'But there's nothing to find!" said Flynn. Max neighed. "See? Max agrees, let's go search somewhere else."

"No Flynn. Appearances can be deceptive. We have to keep searching." Said North. Bunny smiled. Flynn frowned at him.

"Alright. Where do we search then?" asked Flynn. "And it's Eugene." North smiled. He could always convince Flynn to do anything. North looked at the stairs.

"Have you searched upstairs Flynn?" said North.

"Eugene, and yes. There was not much to search. It's just a bed up there." Said Flynn. North climbed the stairs and entered the room. There was a bed with no pillows in the room. The rest was empty. North looked at the bed closely. Flynn and Bunny entered the room too. North turned his eyes to them.

"Where's Max?" he asked.

"Downstairs."answered Flynn.

"He can't climb the stairs without falling mate." Continued Bunny. North frowned. He was thinking. Suddenly he flinched and widened his eyes.

"Flynn, get Max up here." Said North. Flynn raised and eyebrow.

"But I told you he can't-" started Flynn.

"I don't care!" said North. "Bring him up." Flynn stared at North for a moment then shrugged his shoulders and went to get Max.

"And the name's Eugene!" he yelled as he climbed down the stairs. Bunny jumped over to North.

"I don't get it mate. Why is Max so important?" asked Bunny.

"You searched here and didn't find anything because you relied on seeing. But Max is a horse with the nose of a dog. He can find things we can't see." Answered North. Bunny looked to the floor and nodded slowly.

"I need help!" shouted Flynn from downstairs. North and Bunny went down and helped Flynn get Max upstairs. He was right. Max hated stairs and couldn't climb them alone. It took them hours to get him up. But as he stepped in the room, he started sniffing all over the place.

"You were right Flynn. He can't climb stairs." Whispered North to his ear. Flynn nodded.

"Told you." He said. "And please, it's Eugene. Flynn is gone." Begged Flynn… ah, Eugene. North nodded.

"Ok." He said. Max was sniffing the bed. He neighed as loud as he could and started pushing it. They ran to see what it was all about. Eugene calmed Max down while North and Bunny inspected it.

"I don't see anything mate. You?" said Bunny looking at the batten.

"Max can smell what we don't see." Said North staring at the batten. He looked at Bunny. Bunny understood. North backed up. With one smash, Bunny broke half of the bed to pieces. They all widened their eyes. A small, green energy ball floated gently 2 meters from the ground. Then it suddenly gushed out of the door rushing to get out of the tower.

"Get it!" shouted Bunny then ran downstairs, followed by North and Flynn… I mean Eugene! Max put his foot on the first stair, then slipped and rolled down the stairs, landing on his back. The rest chased the energy ball. Bunny closed the window quickly. The enegy ball turned around and went down the other stairs. The guards jumped back in surprise when they saw the small energy ball rush out of the door. Then they heard the others shouting as they ran to catch it.

"Stop it!" yelled Bunny.

"Get it!" "Don't let it fly away!" said North and Fly-Eugene almost together. The guards quickly caught it with a handkerchief.

"I got it!" said a guard, imediatelly before it started strugling. The guard couldn't keep it under control. It pulled him to the right then left, then back, then right again until he hit a tree. North grabbed the handkerchief before the guard could let it go, and held it tighter, while Bunny and Flynn-gah! Eugene, helped the guard get up. And while Max could be heard rolling down the stairs that led outside neighing.

"This thing is strong!" said North as he tried to keep it under control. The guard got up.

"It is!" he said before he fell again, fainting. Flynn-aaaaaaaah! Eugene! Eugene, Eugene, Eugene! Eugene sighed and looked at North.

"Whatever this thing is, it has to do with Rapunzel." He said then held his head down. North sighed too. Without saying anything else, he tied up the handkerchief, gave it to Eugene(yes! I said it) then got back in the sleigh and went through a portal that leaded to Burgess, leaving the tower behind, and the strange green energy ball, that was more important than he knew.


	4. So close, yet so far

**The Adventures of The Big Four: The great return. **

Chapter 4: So close, yet so far

"Morning girls!" yelled Gothel on purpose. The girls woke up screaming. Hiccup woke up alarmed and hit his head on the tower's wall.

"Ouch!" he said weirdly rubbing his head, his hands being chained. Merida had been struggling in her sleep. She calmed down. She just woke up from a nightmare and entered another one. She sighed. Rapunzel let her head down and tried not to cry. But Gothel smiled.

"Rapunzel?" she said heading towards her. Rapunzel didn't move her blind eyes from the floor. "How about a little morning song darling?" she asked with her softest voice. Rapunzel raised her head.

"NEVER!" she screamed struggling with all her will. Gothel backed up. She stopped smiling and frowned. She took a deep breath.

"Fine. Your choice." She said as she grabbed Rapunzel's hair and sang herself. She became young again and smiled with satisfaction. "Better. Lovely morning isn't it girls?"she said shuting the window closed. "Too bad you can't enjoy it." Hiccup only now realised what Gothel had just said.

"Hey! I'm not a girl!"he said. Gothel smiled. It took him a while. She headed for the door.

"I hope you're hungry! Because you won't be getting breakfast." She said and closed the door. They could hear her laughing as she walked away.

"I'm not a girl." Said Huccup. Merida frowned at the door.

"Ignair 'er Hiccup." She said. Rapunzel sighed again.

"Punz, I am sorry fur whit I said lest nicht, I didne realize it woods hae dat effect on ye." Apologized Merida. Rapunzel shook her head.

"No, it was my fault. I was too stressed, I said things without thinking. I'm the one who needs to be sorry." She said. Before Merida could answer Hiccup interrupted them.

"You're both sorry, I get it. But now isn't the time for apologiez. That witch is going to let us starve to death if we don't do something." He said. Suddenly they heard footsteps.

"Someone's comin'!" whispered Merida. Hiccup and her turned their heads to the door. The footsteps were getting closer. They stopped and the door opened. To their surprise, an ice maid came inside with a food cart. Like the ones from a hotel's room service. There were plates on it and something smelled good. She pushed it and looked inside.

"Hello?" she said looking at the three prisoners. Merida decided to inform her that she was in the wrong room.

"I'm sorry mem, but I hink yoo've entered th' wrang room." She said politely. The maid widened her icy eyes.

"Oh dear. Isn't this the prisoner tower?" she asked. The three teenagers raised their eyebrows.

"It is. Wait, you came here for us madam?" asked Hiccup pointing to himself. The maid smiled and entered the room searching for something in her pockets while she spoke.

"Thank godness. I thought I was lost again. The king sent me here with breakfast." She said. They widened their eyes, shocked.

"Breakfast? Did you say breakfast?" asked Rapunzel. Her tummy was rumbling.

"Yes. You must be hungry." She said taking out a set of keys. She whisteled and three ice waiters came inside, carying average chairs and a table. She searched through the keys while the waiters arranged the table.

"Kin'. Kin'! Ur ye referrin' tae Elson mem? He sent ye? Tae brin' us breakfest?" asked Merida, not believing her own words. The maid found the key and held it into the light.

"Yes!" she said thriumphal. "And you're right, his majesty sent me to bring you breakfast." She said, setting Merida free. She rubbed her wrists as she watched the maid free Hiccup. He dangled on one leg. A waiter saw him and caught him just in time. Then he placed an ice leg, just like the one he used to have, just made from ice. It was incredibly solid. He could walk normaly. He smiled.

"Thanks." He said. The waiter smiled and gently pushed him to the table.

"This way sir." He said. Hiccup sat down. There were pillows on the chairs. They set Rapunzel free and helped her walk to the table. Then they gave her a walking stick for blind persons made of ice. As Merida was led to her chair, she noticed the two ice guards at the door.

"I thooght sae. We're not allowed tae lave ur we?" asked Merida. The maid shook her head.

"I'm afraid not my dear. Now you just enjoy your breakfast. " she said then clapped her hands twice. The waiters placed the dishes on the table and took off their covers.

"Wow…" said Merida and Hiccup. Rapunzel sniffed.

"Mmm…smells good." She said. Indeed, the dishes had everything you could want for breakfast. Boiled eggs, fried eggs, fresh cucumbers and tomatoes, green onions, salami, sausages, bacon, omlets, scrambled eggs and so and so on. Merida gasped when she saw what desert they had. The same cakes she used to eat at home! Well, more like those she wanted to eat, but her brothers never let her. Hiccup grinned when the waiters placed a huge omlet in the middle of the table. He rarely used to have that on Berk. He loved omlets! Rapunzel could smell everything on the table. Without her eyes, her other senses started to develop. When she came across the honey-coated hazlenuts she flinched. She absolutely adored hazlenuts. Merida filled her plate with cakes, strawberries, apples and a salad. She also took a few chocolate muffins, a boiled egg, french toast and a bowl with plum jam. Hiccup grabbed the omlet, some bacon, french toast, a fruit salad, green onions and cucumbers. He ate magos for dessert. Rapunzel kindly asked for a glass of milk, bread, honey-coated hazlenuts, scrambled eggs, cheese, a few tomatoes and cucumbers. She had a bowl of cereals for dessert, chocolate pancakes and apricot compote. Merida and Hiccup drank orange juice then kindly thanked the waiters after they took the dishes away. They got chained up again and the maid said goodbye and left. They were full.

"I think I ate too much mangos." Said Hiccup laughing. Then he moaned. "My belly hurts." Merida and Rapunzel chuckled.

"I'm happy we at least got to eat. Gothel said we won't be getting breakfast." Said Rapunzel.

"Yeah! I wonder wa Elson brooght us breakfest. AI dornt hink he was allowed tae." Said Merida suspiciously. The door suddenly opened again and an ice guard brought an ice chair into the room. Elson came inside. The guard respectfully bowed and left. Elson snapped his fingers and set Merida and Hiccup free. Then he freed Rapunzel and sat down on his chair.

"I told you that you were going to get explanations. Sit down." He said. Merida whispered something to Rapunzel making sure Elson doesn't notice. The three teenagers sat on the floor and listened to Elson. His story was really unexpected. When he finnished he looked sad. Merida let her head down.

"Swatch, I'm sorry I called ye traitur but I pure thooght ye waur one ay them. I didne realize ye waur only workin' fur them cause they threatened tae kill yer sister. I'm sae sorry." She said. Elson forced himself to smile.

"It's ok. It was normal for you to do that." he said. Rapunzel was sad for him.

"I feel sorry for you." She said. Elson smiled for real. Hiccup smiled too.

"Can I ask you something?" he said. Elson nodded. "Gothel said we won't be getting breakfast. Why did we?"

" I couldn't let you starve. You're Jack's friends so you're my friends." He realised what he just said and bit his lip hoping they wouldn't notice. Not a chance.

"Wait a minute… Jack! Oh my god! We don't have ANY idea where Jack is?!" screamed Rapunzel worried to death. Merida and Hiccup gasped and looked at each other.

"Jack!" they said. Elson tried to stay calm. They looked at him.

"Elson dae ye ken whaur Jack is? Is he a prisoner tay?"asked Merida. Elson avoided her eyes.

"Ah…I…I…" he tried to say. They realised immediately.

"Elson? Where is he?" asked Hiccup slowly standing up.

"I…" tried Elson again. But he just couldn't tell them. Merida stood up too. Rapunzel heard what was going on. Her eyes were drowning in tears.

"I…he…ah-ah…" He squealed. Rapunzel got up too.

"I don't know." Managed Elson to say. Rapunzel started crying again and fell on her knees. Merida tightened her fists.

"WHAUR IS HE?!" she yelled. He stood up making the chair fall and took one step farther.

"I don't know." He said again.

"You lier!" screamed Hiccup.

"I am sick ay lies! Fur yer ain guid, teel us whaur jack is ur i'll punch ye in th' face. If I hud mah baw an' arrows ye woods be deid by now! I dunnae know whit tae hink sae just teel us th' truth an' end this!" said Merida.

" I don't know!" said Elson. Hiccup got angry and grabbed his ice chair throwing it straight at him. Elson screamed and put his hands in front of him, accidentaly blasting the chair back to Hiccup. He didn't see it coming and rolled on the floor, with the chair near him.

"Hiccup!" screamed Merida. She pushed Elson and he fell on his back. She kicked him away and ran to help Hiccup. Elson got up whiping the dust off his clothes. He saw Rapunzel crying and sighed. He got close to her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but I really don't know." He said with the softest voice he could have. Rapunzel sniffed and whiped the tears off her face.

"It's okay."She whimpered. "I'm just worried for him." She said bursting into tears again.

"I don't know if it helps, but last night I saw a sleigh flying to the village nearby. And I only thought it could be Santa." He said. He thought it might have a connection. There were two more weeks before Christmas. Rapunzel stopped crying and gasped.

"What did you see?!" she yelled. Merida and Hiccup turned to her.

"Git yer hands aff 'er!" said Merida heading towards him. Rapunzel raised her hand.

"Wait! He said he saw North nearby!" Merida widened her eyes.

"North? Here?!" asked Hiccup. Elson raised his hands.

"Hey I just said I saw Santa's sleigh!" he said. The three teenagers looked at each other. Hiccup and Merida sat down.

"Whaur?" she asked. Elson pointed to a wall.

"That-a-way. To the village nearby." He said.

"There's a village nearby?" asked Hiccup. Elson nodded.

"Burgess." He added. They all gasped.

"Jimmy!" Elson stared at them confused.

"Jimmy? Who's Jimmy?" he asked.

"One of Jack's friends." Answered Rapunzel. Elson's eyes flinched. Then he avoided their eyes. They stared at him suspiciously. Before they could change the subject back to Jack, he decided to ask another question.

"Why is Santa so important to you anyway?" he asked.

"He is a guardian loch us. An' when th' warld was in danger, he tauld us 'at the man in th' moon chose us tae be guardians an well. Also, when we waur fightin', he protected us an' took caur ay us. Plus he can tak' us out ay thes prison, sae we need tae fin' heem." Explained Merida. Elson seemed confused. Long texts in scottish well… he just couldn't understand.

"In other words, he can help us escape." Clarified Hiccup. Elson nodded.

"Thank you." He said. Merida rolled her eyes. "But that was last night. He must be far away by now." Added Elson. Hiccup and Merida nodded. He was right. But they had to find him.

"How come he didn't spot the tower?" suddenly asked Rapunzel.

"Yeah. It's pretty tall." Added Hiccup. Elson smiled.

"You mean the fortress." He said. They widened their eyes.

"Fortress?! Ye pure mean thes thin' we're trapped in isnae a tower, but a fortress?!" asked Merida.

"Yup. It has a protective shield. No one but us can spot it from outside." Answered Elson. Hiccup sighed and fell on his back.

"I give up." He said. Merida joined him.

"Me too." She said. Rapunzel sniffed.

"We're doomed." She whispered. Elson looked at them. He really wished he could help them, but he just couldn't. He got up and exited the room, closing the door behind him to avoid looking at them anymore. They waited a while. Hiccup and Merida smiled evily and chuckled.

"He's gone." Said Hiccup. Rapunzel smiled.

"Great. You were right Merida, he forgot to chain us back." She said standing up. Merida smiled.

"Tauld ye. Noo what's yer plan?" she asked Hiccup. He smiled and pointed to the roof with his thumb.

"We get out of here, climb down and head to Burgess." He explained. Merida pointed to the wall.

"Which is that-a-way." She said. Hiccup grabbed Rapunzel's hair.

"Can I use this?" he asked. Rapunzel shrugged her shoulders.

"I can't really use it right now so yeah. Sure." She aswered. Hiccup nodded. He aimed at one of the poles and threw the hair around it, giving the end to Rapunzel.

"Hold this and pretend it's one of the climbing exercises you used to do in tour tower." Rapunzel grabbed her hair and held it tight.

"Climb." Said Hiccup and started climbing up. Merida followed him, then Rapunzel, carefuly holding her hair. They helped Rapunzel not to fall and Hiccup looked out one of the holes.

"You. Have got. To see this.." he said. Merida came closer and she gasped.

" ! Thes place is huge! Hoo ur we ever gonna climb down thes?!" she said. They flinched as Rapunzel cleared her throat loudly.

"Sorry Punz." They said. Rapunzel rolled her blind eyes. Hiccup's line didn't match her situation.

"We'll find a way to climb down. Come on"

"Oh no…" North expected Burgess to be covered in snow and kids wearing winter clothes. But it was actually quite warm and there was no sign of snow anywhere. Looked more like summer than winter. "This is not good." He said. He landed in the forest, not far from Jack's lake. Just as he had expected, Jimmy and his friends were there, but looking for Jack. And wearing summer clothes. He walked out of the bushes and the kids spotted him immediately.

"Guys look! It's Santa!" said Jimmy. North waved to them from the other side of the lake.

"Have any of you seen Jack?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"We can't find him, we've looked everywhere!" said Jimmy.

"Keep looking!" Jimmy and his friends nodded and got back to searching. North sighed. Babytooth suddenly appeared out of the blue and she seemed to be in a hurry.

"What is it Babytooth?" asked North. She pulled his coat. She wanted to show him something. He got back in his sleigh and flew away, to Berk.


End file.
